Afternoon Delight
by Kissmegorgous
Summary: Hermione is watching Professor snape swimming, or spying on him hehe! naughty thoughts! my first story, have a read!
1. 1 Beginnings

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, AND NO MONEY IS BEING MADE, PURELY FOR FUN!

* * *

**~Afternoon Delight ~**

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, Hermione's last class of the day that couldn't finish sooner. It had become her one moment that would let her mind go blank and sink into wonderful bliss!

This one moment; which only she knew about, and didn't tell anyone about. So what was this one moment? Well every Friday, just after the sunset below the mountains and beyond the black lake, he would emerge, his beautiful naked body, so strong and proud but graceful and calm, this was the scene that let Hermione's mind got to goo… (which doesn't happen a lot) it seemed to be this man's ritual for the past six's month now, as much as hers, she wasn't sure how long he had been taking these weekly swims that seem to refresh his body, but she caught him about six months ago, and couldn't seem to miss one week of this beauty.

Little did she know that this man was well aware of her presence, he was a spy after all, for 20 years you know; old habits die hard, even after the fall of the Dark Lord over a year ago. He hadn't thought much about these swims but decided it was a good way to get the thoughts of all those dunderheads away from him, he had found this spot one day as a teenager, trying to find solace from others, and it always seem to call to him, he found it easy to let his guard just that little bit more in this spot, it felt like he was protected here in a way, Hogwarts was a magical place after all. That was until he noticed that little brown haired girl, Hermione Granger, of course she found this spot also, he wasn't quite ready to give up his spot. So he thought he might as well scare her away as he was so good at doing! Many people thought Severus was a little prudist, the way he dressed head to toe in black, with minimal skin showing. Understandable really considering he looked like someone afraid to show a bit of skin, but the fact was he LOVED being in nothing but…. Well nothing! So he decide maybe a bit of male intimidation would scare those brown doe eyes away. Without hesitation he started to strip naked. Slowly, item by item, he flexed here and there, hoping that she was too scared to see his manhood he turned in her direction, ever so slightly, but she didn't budge.

He did this for about two months. But she keep coming and watching the little show he did, he noticed how calm she appeared, eyes slightly glazed over, but taking in the view. In the third month, he decided to stop worrying about her, so he just swam and enjoyed it. The fourth and fifth months however were getting cold and a little bit icy, but simple charms helped against that, rain or shine he would be out here, apparently so was she. He notice how she would linger her sight on him in class, and seemed to smile a lot more on Fridays, the scary thing was he was elated too, which was a bit confusing for the man, with no one usually taking notice of him it was an ego boost, especially it being the princess of Gryffindor.

It's been six months now since she has started her following of him, he was quite amazed that she would still after all this time would just sit there and watch quietly, and of all things smile, it seemed he didn't mind at all, if only she know that he almost relished in the idea of a beautiful young woman watching him in amazement.

* * *

My First Story...

Please read and review

xX love any feedback not sure where this is going, but I will write within what my reviews like or dislike!


	2. 2 Happenings

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, AND NO MONEY IS BEING MADE, PURELY FOR FUN!

**~Afternoon Delight ~**

Friday 6:25pm

Hermione was sitting in her little alcove hiding in between some bushes and thick branches; she had made it quite comfortable after spending some many months relaxing in this spot. Plus cushioning charms as well as warming charms helped immensely.

Severus was already half way in the water. She could see his scars shine in the dim light, the first time she saw his scars, wasn't surprising for her, she had attended him once while he was unconscious in the infirmary, he was fully dressed then but she could see the blood seeping through his clothes. Madam Pomfrey then quickly ushered her out while she de-robed him. That's when her first obsessive though came to her mind concerning the professor, she wondered how often he had apparated straight to Hogwarts a bleeding, cut upped mess, and he did this with no gratitude from others, that seemed so long ago now. Hermione's mind was brought back to the present when Severus did a dive to further himself in the waters, and what a gorgeous site that was.

His skin was so light compared to the dark water, you could see all his muscles move and twitch as the light ice breeze touched him, his hair was that of a Greek god, slicked back and beautiful. Hermione was getting restless, he was so close but never in her reach, nor could he ever be, she knew what he thought of her, bushy haired girl, only a Gryffindor child who was part of the golden trio. Hermione thought of herself that way also, no wonder that's all she could see in herself.

Severus on the other hand was quite perceptive, Hermione WAS the brightest witch of her age and even above, she was strong and had courage of course hence the Gryffindor trait, not that those house rivalries matter anymore. Hermione had grown in her seventh year, quite a lot, even the others have noticed this much, including Ron Weasley, what a horror they would be together Severus thought, some dim witted boy who hasn't read a book in his life! Who can only focus on quidditch and Hermione's ass for longer than five minutes, yes what a horror, but who was he to say anything he thought, I'm just the snarky git of a professor that has given her hell since she was eleven, yes he thought even Ron Weasley would be better, what a shame.


	3. 3 Choices

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, I MAKE NO MONEY, THIS IS FOR FUN!

~Afternoon Delight~

FRIDAY 1:15AM

His hands were traveling up her thighs, slowly, teasing, and then back down to her knees, she couldn't breathe. They were in water of the Black Lake; she was straddling his waist holding onto his broad shoulders. It was cold but his hands held the heat of the sun, she felt his fingertips tighten around her knees and now pulled them up and towards his hips, she let out a low moan as she felt the hard throb of his manhood, he smirked in response, god she thought that was the sexiest smirk. His hands moved to hold her ass and gently kneaded her cheeks, unconsciously she stared to gyrate against him with her hips, he gasped out loud and pulled her tighter…..

She woke with a jolt, FUCK she thought, always when she can feel his amazing hands… Arghhh she was so frustrated. She got up and went to her mirror, she looked a mess, huge fuzzball. Being head girl had its advantages of no curfew, so why not take advantage of this? She wrapped herself in her red dressing gown, her mother sent it last Christmas, it was warm and thick but had lace trimmings, it was what her mother call 'feminine'. Never mind, it did the job she thought, as she was walking towards the main kitchens she couldn't help think about that dream, oh he was so amazing, her 'dream Severus' such a dark god he was. Mm irresistible.

Once she said the password to the portrait she was sitting with her much needed camomile tea, quietly sipping and staring into oblivion, thinking about his shoulders, the way the water just drizzled down his body like it was silk. She didn't even notice someone enter behind her and sit down. Of course it was Severus.

He sat and watched her for a moment wondering what he should say to her, and why was she here. Severus knew her to be head girl with some special privileges, but this was out of her character, trying to hold his sarcastic tongue, he didn't want scare the girl, obviously. Should he ask why she was awake or….. He mentally slapped himself on the forehead for thinking that, she IS his student; (even if only for another 4-5 months) this is not acceptable for him to be allowing such thoughts. So he just sat there watching her, he suddenly thought that maybe he should say something instead of sitting there like a dunderhead and staring at her.

Please Review

Drop me a message if you have any ideas,

Or would like something put in there :) thanks guys

I've had great support!

I'm trying to read over and correct my mistakes..

Again thank you all for your feedback and patience..

Much Love & Peace


	4. 4 Sudden Chances

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS. JUST FOR FUN

~Afternoon Delight~

"Bit late for tea, Miss Granger?" he said in the deepest of tones.

She spun around on her stool, almost doing a 360

"Ahh Professor?! Umm I couldn't sleep, sorry I'll leave, sorry sir." Eyes wide like a deer in headlights

"No Granger, its fine you are head girl, I believe no curfew?" He drooled

He had his infamous eyebrow raised, arms folded, looking quite smug all in black.

"Umm, yes I am sir, d-did you want t-tea?"

This was it she thought a chance to talk, and all she could do was stutter and offer him tea! What else should I talk to him about? How beautiful his bum looks when he dives? NO NO NO she thought, come on and scoop up your courage girl!

Severus was wondering if he should accept the harmless offer of tea. He was slightly out of his element putting it lightly, knowing that she has seen him swim in the lake like the merpeople. What would he say, should he bring up there Fridays, no that would be the wrong direction…. Hmm maybe just a little hint wouldn't hurt.

"S-sir..?" she tilted her head just slightly.

Nice Severus, just stare at her like a moronic fool. He shook himself.

"Yes, tea is fine," he paused, "May I ask why you are awake and in the kitchens at this hour?"

She felt like she had a massive lump in her throat. He was sitting right there so close to her she could smell his scent it was like spices with wood but sharp n fresh ever so masculine. She now wanted to drink him not the tea!

"just couldn't s-sleep sir, that's all… camomile?"

"Pardon?"

"Oh the tea its camomile, i-is that okay, or I can make earl grey, there's also English…"

"Camomile is fine Miss Granger, not quite my taste, but it shall suffice."

Tea was poured and she passed him the cup, there was a moment of silence while they sipped, he was still contemplating what to say.

"is it okay Professor?"

"Yes fine thank you.." he was still lost for words, whats wrong with me he thought, usally always a quick thinker.

More silence, it was getting uncomfortable for Hermione but she didn't want to leave she had only been sitting there for a couple of minutes, and he was also there.

They were both startled by a door opening, they glanced at each other before looking back at the door.

"Ahh Severus and Miss Granger how lovely to see you here" said Dumbledore with that everlasting twinkle in his eyes.

"Headmaster, here for tea also are you?" Severus smirked

Hermione just smiled up at Dumbledore

"Lemon drop?"

"Really Albus this time of night? I'm surprised you have teeth left." drooled Severus

Hermione just giggled; but tried to cover it with a cough when Severus glanced over towards her. Severus was a little proud to say the least that he conjured a laugh out of Hermione.

"Just here from some sugar my boy, seems I've gone through the last pot in my office" Dumbledore said with a smile. "I'll leave you to finish your tea, I do hope you finish soon its almost two, don't won't you asleep In class now dear Hermione" said the headmaster as he scooped up the last of the sugar into his pot and turned towards Hermione.

"um yes very true headmaster, I should head back up to the tower now anyway." Hermione almost whispered the last part.

"Very well goodnight all" and Severus was gone with a dramatic billow of his black robes before Hermione could even batter her eyelids; she felt lost seeing him leave like that. Seems she would have to wait for another Friday.

"Ah Miss Granger would you like an escort to the towers?'' Dumbledore stared down at Hermione with a thoughtful glance, she didn't realize she was till staring at the portrait hole where Severus left.

"Thank you headmaster that would be nice."

So off they went without further talk, it was a quite walk which Hermione became suspicious of. As Dumbledore had always enough to say, she turned towards him to see Dumbledore lost in thought, not that she minded really all she could think about was her dark god.

"Well here you are Miss Granger, I hope you settle nicely, may I ask how your studies are going?

"Quite well sir, I'm still studying a lot for the NEWTS, but I'm positive things are going well."

"Any idea of your future career choice, I'm only asking as I'm sure we have a few professors here that are willing to take you on as an apprentice…. Have you had any thought of stay with Hogwarts?

Hermione was flabbergasted,

"Sir I would love to stay at Hogwarts, to be honest I didn't consider it! But seems an opportunity I don't want to let pass, I mean Hogwarts is my home it has been for almost seven years!"

"Well yes I thought as much" he said with a broad smile.

"Maybe you would consider speaking with your head of house, as to your choices. You would be a great asset to Hogwarts Hermione, we would all much love for you to stay with us!" that twinkle was back in his eyes.

Hermione couldn't speak she was suddenly energized, she was so anxious about what to do considering after Hogwarts, but to stay and study further would be marvellous.

Dumbledore could see the light in her eyes shine as she thought about her future.

"Well miss granger I don you goodnight"

"Night Headmaster….and thank you."

He smiled brightly and turn wandered down the halls.

Hermione jumped in to bed; her dressing gown and all, she was so happy she felt a weight lift of her shoulders that she didn't realize she was carrying. This meant so many things; a better chance at more education which meant more reading, more books, always a positive to Hermione. To stay at Hogwarts which she loved, and more time to wiggle her way closer to that Severus Snape! To say she was ecstatic was an understament….

HAVE A READ AND REVIEW MORE COMING UP TOMORROW!

Read & Review

Much love XX


	5. 5 Paths

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS. JUST FOR FUN

~Afternoon Delight~

Hermione had her appointment soon with Professor McGonagall, her head of house. She was very much excited to discuss her options of career paths; she knew what path she really wanted.

To be a healer would be amazing in Hermione's mind, she already had a taste for it while she was on the run with Harry and Ron. The day that Ron got splinched just set it in concrete for her, also she did have a good friendship with Madam Pomfrey.

So off she trotted to McGonagall's office, a quick knock and some pleasantries and they were down to business. 40 minutes later they had drawn up an offer for Madam Pomfrey to look over and accept for and apprentice. Hermione was very eager she knew with confidence that Madam Pomfrey would say yes! She just had to do well on her NEWTS and all the rest would sort themselves out.

Two days later Hermione knew what her next year involved, the start of her healer apprentice! Straight to the library she went to get some 'light' reading on medical magic. She was congratulated by most of the Hogwarts staff, genuinely delighted they would have the brilliant Hermione here for a couple more years. Severus on the other hand was sitting on the sidelines about this, soon she would be graduated from Hogwarts, only to return as an apprentice, would she stop her little game of hide and stare as she would become his colleague. Well he certainly wouldn't stop his swimming on her account he didn't before I won't do it now. Things would be changing that's for sure, but which way would they side?


	6. 6 Reversed

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, AND NO MONEY IS BEING MADE, PURELY FOR FUN!

~Afternoon Delight ~

Friday came around fast again and before she knew it, Hermione was sitting in her alcove watching the delectable Severus. It seemed he was collecting some potions ingredients at the same time, he did this every now and then, why go to the apothecary when you have a fresh lake here for the taking it seemed. It was quite a show Hermione received, watching him duck dive under the dark water then rise up shake that sleek hair out, walk to the bank of the lake, deposit his findings, and he would then turn back to the water to gather more, seeing ever part of his body! His strong thick legs no doubt from striding through the castle on his rounds, where always a lovely sight to behold, his third leg was rather beautiful as well, he must have put a rather good warming charm on himself to keep his manhood rather out and proud. She was pondering how no one else had manage to find the professor yet, as it was a Friday, the end of the week usually the students were out and about a bit more, oh well at least she had found him she thought.

Severus was enjoying strutting his stuff in front of Hermione he must admit. He knew it was boosting his ego. He was collecting some Jeemus grass that was quite close to the beginning of the water, It was quite expensive from the apothecary and usually not as fresh as when he gathered it himself, hauling himself in and out of the water must have been a sight for Hermione he thought, he didn't know what she was finding fascinating really, he was pale and had scars spattered over him from the waist up, yes he had a rather large member, one thing he knew was quite a sight for certain. He had been gathering for almost an hour now and even his warm charms had not been enough out here, the water was becoming so cold it was like a stinging liquid when he would dive down.

Maybe he should start trying to converse more with Granger, she would be a part of the staff soon, yes he though that's a start, there was no doubt he was attracted to Hermione, she was a brilliant student and invaluable in the war against the Dark Lord. She had a hungry for knowledge that was addictive, she would always be curled up in the library reading some heavy tomb. He suddenly had a light bulb smash him in the face! If Hermione was going to watch him in his element, maybe he could do the same, although he might actually try and talk with her, hmm how would that go he wondered, that night in the kitchens was a disaster…

Time to start his mission he thought, yes, what a delightful mission it would be too, trying to tame the lioness, full of fire, things had just seemed to become exciting in his eyes, for the first time in a long, long time Severus was thinking of courting a woman. But defiantly no big moves until after graduation, still his student he thought, but after her graduation he could be less subtle, if his advances were accepted of course.

Sorry about the long wait guys…. Xxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review tell me what you think?

Any little scenarios you would like?

Peace out xX


End file.
